


You Are My Poison

by Severus1snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Betaed, Black Library, Bottom Draco, Comfort, Coming Out, Curses, First Time, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, New Friendships, Post-War, Protective Gryffindors, Rimming, Top Ron, Vengeful Slytherins, male kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus1snape/pseuds/Severus1snape
Summary: Ron stumbles across Draco in a bathroom during their eighth-year. After Draco got off with wand-restrictions for his crimes due to his young age - Ron wants to hurt him, badly. He still blames Draco for Fred´s death even though Draco wasn't the one that actually killed him. Instead of enjoying beating Draco up, Ron finds himself comforting the blond as he finally breaks down.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for My_thestral - happy birthday hon! I love you to bits, and I'm so happy you came into my life (even though you're not a Ravenclaw!) This is my first time working with this pair, I´m sorry if I messed it up! This is a WiP - and I have no idea when the next chapter will come or how long the story will be. Yes, I did it to torment you!
> 
> Thank you, Darla, for being my Beta - you are truly amazing! [OberonsEarring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OberonsEarring)

**Title:** You Are My Poison.

 **Pair:** Ron / Draco. 

**Resume:** Ron stumbles across Draco in a bathroom during their eighth-year. After Draco got off with wand-restrictions for his crimes due to his young age - Ron wants to hurt him, badly. He still blames Draco for Fred´s death even though Draco wasn't the one that actually killed him. Instead of enjoying beating Draco up, Ron finds himself comforting the blond as he finally breaks down.

 **Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I just play with his world for fun. I make no profits from this.

 **Author's Notes:** This is a birthday present for My_thestral - happy birthday hon! I love you to bits, and I'm so happy you came into my life (even though you're not a Ravenclaw!) This is my first time working with this pair, I´m sorry if I messed it up! This is a Wip - and I have no idea when the next chapter will come or how long the story will be. Yes, I did it to torment you!

 **Warnings/Tags:** Bottom/Draco, post-war, m/m, anal sex, happy ending. 

 

-OO-

 

**Chapter One**

 

“Ron, hurry up! We're going to head out and wait for you, alright?” Harry shouted across the hallway as Ron walked briskly towards the loo.

 

Ron turned and grinned at his best friend. “Sure! Tell Seamus I´ll throttle him if he plays keeper!” Harry enjoyed the snort of laughter escaping Ron. It had been so bloody long since he was truly happy. It would take a long time still, but just knowing that the Weasleys were trying to move on from their sorrow, without Fred, made Harry´s heart ache.

 

As Ron _finally_ entered the bathroom to take a piss - something he shouldn't have waited this long to do - he was already walking funny. The pressure in his private parts caused by the plugged fluids was going to kill him soon if he didn't release them. His hands practically ripped open his trousers and he fumbled to lower his pants before he grabbed his prick. “Ooh, fuck yeah,“ he let out a satisfied groan as he continued to empty his bladder. He shook his cock to release the last drops of piss before tucking himself in again. Once his trousers were closed, he turned to wash his hands. 

 

Then he stopped.

 

“Malfoy!” The shout could easily have been heard in the next corridor by numerous wizards if the mild Autumn weather hadn't already lured the majority of the students outside on this lovely Sunday.

 

Blinded by anger, barely able to control himself enough to not knock out every single tooth in Malfoy's mouth, Ron turned, fists clenched tight at his sides. “Get the fuck out,” Ron's voice low, sending a clear warning to the blond Slytherin.

 

Malfoy looked paler than ever. Ron noticed with satisfaction the trembling hands that twisted inside his robes as if searching for the wand the Ministry had practically told him not to use. Only the basic spells available for an entire year. Ron would have preferred to see the Ferret locked up in Azkaban but the Wizengamot had spoken, and as a member of an old pure-blooded line - however poor they may be - he respected that decision. He was no fan of anarchy.

 

Malfoy tried and failed to speak, then he cleared his throat, not even daring to look at Ron. His fingers were fidgeting with the hem of the casual trousers nervously as he said: “I need to use the facilities, Weasley.”

 

 _Weasley._ Ron wanted to snort. Never before had Malfoy _ever_ used his proper name. It was always: ´Weasel´, `redhead´, ´poor loser´, or even ´idiot Gryffindork.´ Funny how war could change people and their perspective on life. _Change, my arse! Snotty bastard hasn't changed a bit!_ Ron thought as anger continued to consume him.

 

So, Malfoy wasn't going on about blood purity now that the eighth year had begun - not that Malfoy had any choice about attending - it had been one of the terms the Ministry had set if he wanted to avoid prison. Malfoy was still trying to act as if he owned the world. Walking around by himself mostly, wanting to show he could handle anything anyone challenged him with. _Bloody wanker,_ Ron thought grumpily.

 

Ron´s eyes zoomed in on Malfoy's feet that were shifting on the spot every now and then. Ron sneered. “I was here first!” And he _was._ Damn it if he was letting Malfoy watch him go about his business! He wasn't going to inform the blond that he was already on his way out.

 

“Weasley,” the pleading tone in Malfoy's usually harsh voice did its best to untangle Ron´s silly and demanding ideas. It almost worked. Ron´s arms came together as he crossed them over his chest, giving his best ´I fucking hate you´ stare to Malfoy. Judging by the way Malfoy cowered, it worked. Head held higher with satisfaction, Ron took a step closer, trying to _force_ Malfoy out before Ron would lose control over his Magic. He wasn't as powerful as Harry but he was no weakling either.

 

“Please, I-I…”

 

“It´s too late for that, Malfoy!” Ron thundered angrily at the blond - towering almost a head taller - causing Malfoy to flinch back against the wall, trembling like a leaf easily swirled around by the wind. A huge, pale finger poked harshly into the tender chest covered by the navy blue shirt Malfoy wore. Grey eyes met fuming blue ones. “You let them in! People fucking _died_ because of something you did!! How dare you think …” Ron closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. _In and out. In and out._ Blue practically fire-blown eyes snapped open and Malfoy jerked his head backward, causing it to thump against the wall.

 

“I´m s-sorry… I never wanted… I´m sorryyy…” Malfoy babbled on and on, Ron´s mouth transformed into a sneer worthy of any Slytherin. “Pleease…” Pearly white slender hands grabbed onto Ron´s sweater and he stumbled backward as Malfoy's legs wobbled and caved under him. The Slytherin lay there on his hands and knees and Ron stepped away from him in horror, watching Malfoy _sob._

 

A freckled hand disheveled the red locks and Ron stared around to see if someone would come in here to help. _What the actual fuck?! Malfoys don't have breakdowns! Least of all public ones!!_ “Control yourself, Malfoy. People might hear you.” Ron blurted out in an attempt to stop this insanity. He already lost his brother. He didn't _need_ any more life-changing flip-flopping of his world, thank you very much!

 

“Malfoy!” Ron hissed as he watched the Slytherin bend further until his pale cheek was resting on the cold stone floor. Malfoy kept muttering incoherently to himself as he shook, tears mixed with snot covering his usually perfect aristocratic face. Ron´s palms were clammy, chest tight with discomfort, trying to smother him with pangs of empathy no one should feel towards a Malfoy. Especially not after they had chosen the wrong side of the war.

 

“Bloody hell, Malfoy. Get up!” the whispered words held the embarrassment Ron felt on behalf of Malfoy. _Fuck_ Ron swirled around on the spot a couple of times, hands tearing into his hair in frustration when Malfoy's sobs kept coming and grew louder. _Bloody fuck!_ Decision made, Ron found his wand, flicked it harshly, swinging the door closed and locked. 

 

“I can't believe this…” Ron mumbled as he crouched down beside Malfoy. “Malfoy,” Ron´s hand stretched out awkwardly, while he battled with himself whether he should touch the weeping teenager or not.

 

“Alright, Malfoy,” he spoke more tenderly than he had wanted but he had no idea what the hell he was working with here! “It… it´s alright, Malfoy… hush now…” _Merlingod, this was fucked up!_ His strong hands reached out to Malfoy and lifted his head and shoulders up from the freezing floor. _Fuck - he was already so bloody cold from sitting here, Malfoy must have been too out of it to not notice it._

 

Ron didn't gag over the smeared snot running along Malfoy's pale jaw in strips of thick yellowness like he was a small child that didn't understand the use of a napkin. He had a younger sister so he was used to dealing with situations like this. 

 

Just not with a bloke. Or a Malfoy.

 

Malfoy´s eyelids were so white that Ron could easily see the veins crisscrossing across them. The Slytherin kept his eyes closed as he kept hiccupping out sob after sob. Ron summoned a towel and offered it with fumbling fingers to Malfoy. The git didn't even take it, not even after Ron had placed it into one of Malfoy's hands.

 

“Alright. It's fine... I´ve… I've got you…” He used the same words that always seemed to work on Ginny. Ron only just managed to wipe off Malfoy's sticky messed-up face when Malfoy threw himself into Ron´s embrace. Heels solidly planted behind him, Ron barely swayed from the added weight. 

 

Grateful he had thought of locking the door, Ron sat there, holding Malfoy. Ron yelped as Malfoy suddenly brought them closer together, the heat from Malfoy's body surrounding him, just like his nostrils filled with the sandalwood scent of Malfoy's perfume? _Malfoys wore perfumes, didn't they? They loved fancy stuff, and-_

 

“I didn't mean it… I´m sorry… They had my mum…” Ron was brought back to reality as Malfoy's words began to make sense again. The redhead closed his eyes, willing the anger and sorrow of losing Fred to the back of his mind. He _knew_ what Malfoy was saying was true. He had been at the trials.

 

“Shush now. Things will… things will be… better…” Ron knew he was on shaky grounds, but he was the only one there. He was the one that started this!

 

“I…”

 

Ron pushed Malfoy away from him. When the blond almost fell down, Ron automatically grabbed hold of him with both hands to steady him. He eyed Malfoy wearily. “What?”

 

A flush so pink should have made Malfoy look like a farm pig. _Naturally,_ it just made him look vulnerable, or Merlin forbid - adorable. If you were a girl. “I still need to... go…” Ron must have looked as ignorant as he felt hearing those words because Malfoy clarified quietly. “The loo.”

 

“Right. So, I´ll just…”

 

“No!” Ron didn't move. He sure as hell didn't want Malfoy snotting all over him again. “I - I can't… my legs…”

 

Lunch threatened to reappear through Ron's mouth, causing him to swallow the bile even though his mouth had turned uncomfortably dry. “Er -”

 

The whispered words from Malfoy were so small that Ron's chest tightened so hard, it was almost causing the blood flow to his heart to stop, he was sure. “Please, don't let me wet myself.”

 

Darkness overtook Ron's mind as he forced himself to close his eyes, lest he witnesses Malfoy's humility. _Nobody deserved that._

 

“Alright.” Large, freckled arms gathered the smaller Slytherin into his stronghold as he stood and allowed Malfoy to use his strength to do the same. “Steady now,” Ron mumbled when Malfoy almost managed to tumble them both back towards the floor. “Just - hold on,” he hauled Malfoy higher until he was able to stand straighter.

 

Blue eyes assessed the situation surrounding them and realised they only had about 7 steps to the nearest facility. “Lean on me.” 

 

For a small bloke, Malfoy was bloody heavy. Of course, deadweight had a tendency to be just that! Ron was almost panting by the time they were halfway across the bathroom. Nobody needed to know he had practically spent his entire summer after Fred passed, eating and hiding in his room. Grief was a personal thing for Ron, and it helped to be alone for him, allowing him time to think.

 

“Alright. There - can you -” Ron made the mistake to move away from Malfoy and he almost fell again. “Bloody hell, Malfoy. Didn't you eat today?”

 

Ron ignored the ´no´ that was mumbled back and worked on holding Malfoy up. “Fuck. Will I - _Merlin…”_

 

“You need to… while I…” Malfoy gestured at the urinal.

 

Ron blanched. Sure, he had lots of brothers but he´d always had a problem with using the loo while others did. Even his own family. It was a private matter! Nobody needed to _hear_ others while they tended to their needs! “Fine,” knowing his own sensitivities were better ignored than being pissed on. 

 

The sound of a zipper being pulled down as the metal parted loudly like lovers screaming in protest rang in Ron's sensitive ears. Cloth slapped against cloth like misbehaved children being spanked, as Malfoy pulled down his pants. Ron looked away, knowing that if he closed his eyes the noise would only be heightened. He didn't make a grab for his wand to silence the sound of piss leaving Malfoy's prick and going into the toilet because then he would drop Malfoy.

 

_Merlin - stop think about Malfoy's prick!!_

 

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly. “Done?” He pretended the heavy blush he was suddenly sporting was a part of his normal reddish appearance.

 

“Yes.” The zipper wasn't as loud this time and Ron relaxed a bit, fighting to keep breathing regularly so they wouldn't both fall over. He had no intention landing on a half-naked Malfoy!

 

“Weasley,” Malfoy cleared his throat, “I can stand now.” 

 

 _Of course, he bloody could_ … “Right. So… er…” He couldn't explain why the sudden loss of contact with Malfoy's body felt wrong. He adopted Harry´s nasty habit of lip-biting and shifted nervously on the spot. 

 

“Ron?” Both Ron and Malfoy jumped as Harry´s shout reached them. Malfoy began shaking again, Ron acted before Harry´s second shout came.

 

“Yeah, mate! Coming,” he shouted back while backing away from the blond. “Stomach ache, wouldn´t let a troll in!” He added an awkward laugh and Harry bought it.

 

“Nasty, mate! Alright, just wanted to check. You were gone a long time. Meet you outside, yeah?”

 

“Sure mate, just let me wash.”

 

They were alone again and the silence screamed at Ron to speak up.

 

“I´m sorry about Fred,” Malfoy whispered.

 

Ron's chest tightened painfully - he couldn´t breathe. Tears were trying to force their way forth obviously wanting to humiliate him further. “Malfoy,” he croaked out. Because Malfoy hadn't said ´your brother´ - he said his _name._

 

When Ron reopened his eyes, Malfoy had left.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 

A large hand covered in freckles held onto the fork firmly, twirling the mashed potatoes around on the plate, the hand's owner buried in deep thoughts. His friends chatted loudly at the Gryffindor table beside him. Malfoy hadn't left his mind since the bathroom incident happened precisely one week ago. The idea of someone discovering Malfoy's breakdown made his hair stand on end. He shivered uncomfortably, trying his best to make sure nobody would take notice.

 

Ron's chest had tightened two days prior, heat rising to his already pink-ish face when realizing that he now understood why Harry had been so captivated by Malfoy - no, mesmerized, damn it!! _Intrigued._ Yeah, that's the word he was searching for! There was something about the blond that made Ron question himself since that particular day. 

 

In potions class - he shuddered when reminding himself that he _had_ to take potions if he wanted to be an Auror - things had _happened_ … things like… Ron's ingredients suddenly disappearing from his work table. It couldn't _be_ that he had simply been so lost in thoughts thinking about Malfoy that he had _forgotten_ to actually bring them all! 

 

In Transfiguration Tuesday afternoon - bloody hell, he hated that stupid Auror-mandatory subject more than Potions! - something had disturbed him enough that he accidentally turned his own hand into a Dragon's tail. Who the fuck cared the professor Greenberg had complimented Ron highly about his human transfiguration talents - the Skelegro to return his hand to normal had bloody hurt?! They weren't even supposed to know that until after Christmas, professor Greenberg had said.

 

Ron sighed as he raised his fork to his mouth to take another bite, his hand working on autopilot. He forced himself to swallow when the bile threatened to rise as he remembered Friday´s class with Professor Hagrid. How was Ron to know that the Poison Twig Beetle was poisonous!? Didn't Hagrid know it was his bloody responsibility to teach them that during class?! He didn't even listen all that much when Hermione had explained later that, ´of course, Hagrid had told them that from the beginning, and that Ron would have known that had his head not been up his own arse!´ Ron scowled at the memory, bloody Hermione and her nagging. It wasn't that he didn't like her anymore, he even loved her… just not... like that… He was _happy_ when she told him about Terry. Thrilled, actually. And it had nothing to do with his own… with Malfoy…! 

 

The bloody git was still walking around like nothing had happened! It _had_ … and Ron was the one that helped him… and did he even get one bloody thank you?! Pushing his plate away from him grumpily, he raised his eyes to stare across the Great Hall toward the Slytherin table. Malfoy sat on the far end like he was the Prince of Slytherin, leaving enough space between himself and the next student - as if he found the smell of others too foul to deal with - that three could have easily sat there. _Bloody snobbish arse-wiper!_ Poking his food, eyes downcast, Malfoy sat there stiff as a board, every now and then looking nervously around the Hall. _What the fuck did he have to be nervous about?_ Ron spat inwardly. The Slytherins closest to Malfoy were sitting huddled together, whispering amongst themselves. Once or twice, Ron saw them staring Malfoy's way. That was odd.

 

“Mate, we're going back to the Tower,” Neville said gently, a casual hand placed on Ron's shoulder.

 

“Sure, you go ahead. I'll eat some more.” It wasn't a lie. Exactly. Hunger still barked loudly from his belly to his brain in uncomfortable waves, he just couldn´t eat too much.

 

“Alright, see you later then.” A couple of pats told Ron that Harry had been okay with his response too, and they left him to himself. Ron's appetite was legend after all.

 

Ron noticed the way Malfoy suddenly grabbed his arm, where the… the… _Voldemort was dead! How the fuck could the Mark still hurt?!_ Muffled sniggers came from the Slytherin table. _Since when do they act human?_ Ron zoomed in on the noise, eyes narrowed to the three sixth-years nearest Malfoy. 

 

Ron's face armed with concentration and a thirst to discover the truth behind the weirdness of the situation, he sat there and waited, fork still twirling his food around on the plate. The blond's face - suddenly red with anger, teeth gritted, hand rubbing his neck, and jaw tight - forced Ron to reach the conclusion that the fuckers were hexing him. Right bloody there. In front of the professors and the rest of the students. Ron let his eyes roam the Hall. Nope, nobody was looking at Malfoy. Nobody but the snakes that continued to hex him. What the bloody fuck do they think they are doing?! It wasn't their right… The Slytherins had run when the Battle began… The only ones who died from their house were Death Eaters. Good riddance! And Malfoy wasn't allowed to cast spells, not that many, anyway! Those bloody fucking cowards!!! Fuming with anger, legs trembling and hands clenching, Ron rose from the almost deserted Gryffindor table. Walking with a purpose, and a scowl on his face learned from his mother, he went around the bench - knowing everyone stared at his bulging form, expecting a fight. The Headmistress had already stood from her seat, the silence grand as Ron sat down hard, body shielding Malfoy from his bullies.

 

A plate appeared in front of Ron as if the House Elves knew he wasn't done eating. The Gryffindor´s hand grabbed his plate firmly, loading it with food, placing it with a clunk onto the Slytherin table, while he ignored everyone. Ron's large pale hand dug in, food lifted to the redhead's suddenly famished mouth. “Eat, Malfoy. You're skinny as a broom,” he stated between bites, gesturing to the blond's own plate.

 

Malfoy gaped at Ron as if they were only ones in the entire Great Hall. Brows furrowed, jaw moving as the teeth crushed the steak mercilessly, Ron eyed Malfoy. “Well, you waited too long, cold now, ain´t it.” Without hesitation, Ron switched plates with Malfoy, knowing he was a prissy prince, not as used to half-cold dinners as Ron.

 

Malfoy's eyes widened, hand reaching for the fork Ron had lifted to his mouth, in vain. “No,” the blond choked out, too late. Ron stopped chewing, teeth aching with pain as he had bit into something metal. Ron spat the object out into his large freckled hand. A nail. _What the actual fuck?!_ Eyes fighting to remain inside its sockets as Ron's blue orbs bulged. Napkin wiping his chin and mouth, head turned to the side to stare at the Slytherins, mouth wearing a sneer. _This explained why Malfoy was looking worse for wear and skinny._ “Sick fucks!” he hissed as he pushed the plate away from him, pulled out his wand and placed it next to him on the table, letting them all know how things were going to be!

 

Ron turned back to Malfoy, gesturing to his old plate. “Eat, Malfoy.” To Ron's surprise, the blond did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments and kudos, you guys!  
> I´ll be super busy the next couple of weeks so you´ll have to wait patiently for another chapter.  
> My Beta is 7 hours behind my time, so it´s not easy to get things done, and she has a life too!  
> See you out there lovely readers.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments and kudos! <3

**Chapter Three**

 

Monday morning came and Ron stirred awake, dried drool still hanging down his pale chin. Tongue heavy and dry - sticking to the top of his mouth, and a feeling like sandpaper scraping against wood - seeped through him as he tried to unglue the huge muscle. The deep-throated groan escaped him as he stretched and tumbled out of bed towards the showers in his usual after-the-weekend's morning ritual of going from blessed sleep, to zombie alert pissing and showering, ending on `God I'm hungry`!

 

“Morning!” Seamus´ cheerful voice dragged Ron's brain to fully awake when he appeared newly washed and dressed. He greeted the Irish and followed Neville and Seamus down to breakfast.

 

Plopping his tall strong body down beside Harry, Ron began to load his plate with eggs and bacon. Hermione placed a goblet of pumpkin juice in front of the redhead who gave his ex-girlfriend a grateful smile in return, as he busied himself with pouring 4 coffees. Neville, Harry, Hermione, and Dean were each passed the hot dark fluids, while Seamus took care of making teas for Ron, Ginny and himself. 

 

“Merlin, I needed that!” Dean exclaimed as he rubbed the remains of sleep from his eyes. Hermione hummed in agreement. Neville nodded as he ate silently.

 

“Can we redo the weekend?” Harry said between bites of scrambled eggs. Ron turned his blue eyes to his best friend, brow raised in question to let him know he was listening, not wanting a swat across his head from his sister beside him. Or Hermione - who had a way of reaching him even though she sat across from him - if he dared speak while chewing. “I did absolutely nothing, and I wasn't done.” Harry grinned when Neville almost choked on a sausage from laughing so hard. Ginny's pumpkin juice came out her nose, a result of her snorting, while Dean snickered into his coffee. 

 

Hermione stopped patting poor Neville on his back and shook her head in amusement. “Idiot,” she said, trying her best not to laugh. She was too hungry to miss a meal, and she knew if the boys got started teasing for real they would forget to eat and take her down with them. And nobody could survive Potions on an empty stomach!

 

“Oh, Ginny!” Hermione suddenly remembered something important that the two absolutely _had_ to do before class, dragging both Seamus and Dean along with them already packing fruits and pancakes to-go. Ron was too busy with eating to listen to the details; it's not like they needed more people to plan the surprise birthday party for Luna anyway. 

 

Besides his eyes had found the Slytherin table again. 

 

Neville laughed at something Harry said and Ron smiled politely - because that´s what friends did when their friends were funny - while swirling his food around on his plate watching the blond across the Hall.

 

“He´s doing it again,” he was sure he heard Neville whispering to Harry somewhere far, far away. He felt the metal in his hand bending under the power of his anger, channeled from the sudden fire burning from deep within and through his pale hand. The large freckled hand gripped to fork firmly and squeezed hard enough to turn his coloring almost as white as snow.

 

A hand descended onto his shoulder cautiously. “Mate?” He _did_ register Harry´s voice, and he understood the meaning. Lips tight in a line, jaw set and plate pushed away, Ron rose from his seat, offering the only response to his friends´ question to if he was alright. Head nodding, eyes only turned toward the blond, Ron moved his legs one by one over the bench and stood tall and imposing. His back straight and a burning that told him Neville and Harry were watching him closely, he took his first step toward the Slytherin table, and kept walking, while ignoring the gossip from the remaining students that began as he took his seat next to Malfoy.

 

Reaching behind him, Ron took out his wand and placed it on the table next to the tea he was making. A drop of milk and two sugars, a few blows to make sure it wasn't too hot and he took a sip. Eyes never left the four sixth-years that had spent the past five minutes silently hexing Malfoy. The boy nearest Ron sneered at him, causing the redhead to grip his own wand if the bloody fucker was brave enough to try anything on _him._

 

Merlin, Ron hoped he was. It had been ages since he last got to hex someone who deserved it!

 

The left hand moved to the side grabbing a cup, the elves had made sure it was filled with steaming water - like always they seemed to know when they were truly needed - and Ron put one sugar in, took the teaspoon to mix it with the water. Lips pursed to take a sip, before adding milk enough to fill a quarter of the cup. Moving the spoon around in the hot beverage again, he clinked it to the side when he was done, his blue eyes narrowing when the girl across him four seats down moved her wand.

 

Ron lazily raised a shield in front of him and Malfoy. He saw several professors rising from their seats, yet, nobody said anything. He was one of the oldest students, and of age according to wizarding laws, so, they were given more leeway to handle conflicts.

 

The female next to the dark-haired girl that had tried her luck - a brunette - scoffed and went back to her own meal. The dark-haired troll was about to cast again when her wand disappeared from her hand and she squeaked.

 

Tucking her wand away inside his own robes Neville sat down across from Malfoy, eyeing Ron for just a moment before setting the plate he had brought with him from their table down noisily - he was Neville after all - and began to eat silently. As if he hadn't just sat down amongst 68 Slytherins and taken one of their wands. 

 

Wandlessly!

 

Ron had gone back to sipping his tea. He then noticed Harry sitting beside Neville across from himself. When did Harry learn to sneak around like that?! He nodded to his friends, neither had said anything when Harry broke the silence and looked at his best mate. “Hogging the tea you selfish bastard?” Amusement heavy in the tone of his voice. Ron stared at the spot next to his left hand and grinned.

 

“Weasley by heart, mate.” Pushing the extra mug of tea he´d made to Malfoy, he finally turned to meet the blond for the first time since he invaded his private space.

 

He was paler than usual but not worse than he had been for the past week or so, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He shut it when he realised how he must have looked. Eyes narrowing he took the mug and drank. The redhead was aware of the silent looks of wonder that passed between Harry and Neville. Harry had taken a new silver plate and half-filled it with food as he asked: “You not eating, Malfoy?”

 

Malfoy startled visibly, even though only the three Gryffindors and the staff could see it from this angle. Professors Vector and McGonagall sat down once more but they were keeping an eye on things, clearly intrigued. 

 

“´course he is,” Ron answered and took the plate Neville had just sat down after having grabbed more to eat. Ron was already done eating. If Neville found this odd he hid it well. Malfoy stared at the plate, then he took in the three Gryffindors sitting with him, eating like they were all friends from the same house. He met Harry´s eyes briefly before looking away again. Ron glanced at his best friend and noticed only curiosity there.

 

Neville poured some juice and drank heavily, wiping his chin as some spilled. “When´s the next game?” he asked and stared between Harry who was still eating silently and Ron who had just ordered Malfoy to ´dig in.´

 

“Er - a couple of weeks,” Ron scratched his head and looked for confirmation in Harry who placed down his goblet and smiled.

 

“Three,” Malfoy said before Harry could correct Ron. They glanced at Malfoy who hadn´t even looked up from the food. Food that had been Neville´s, which he was now eating. Food that three Gryffindors had given him while sitting at the wrong table.

 

Malfoy trusted them more than someone from his own house.

 

Ron frowned. What the fuck was going on down in the dungeons?! He reached over an refilled Malfoy's goblet earning a nod of thanks in return. “Oh, right,” he said, “Bloody time moving too fast this year!” 

 

“Yeah,” Neville agreed, staring with awe from Malfoy to Ron at the way they were acting all polite towards each other. “Malfoy -” he began, but the silent plea in the grey eyes that met his questioning blue ones made him stop. He cleared his throat not knowing what to do with a Malfoy acting this way.

 

“So,” Harry said, “Off to Potions?” He looked around from Neville to Ron, then surprisingly to Malfoy, too, since they were all in that class together. 

 

Ron turned to glance at Malfoy's plate before answering. “Couple of minutes.” Malfoy froze and stopped eating. “I, er, need half a cuppa more. It´s double Potions today...”

 

Harry and Neville shared another look, Neville snorted at Harry´s words that were loud enough for the rest of the silent Hall to hear. “Shit, me too!” Then the dark-haired male went about getting his own coffee making sure to spill the first one so it took him a little longer to finish it.

 

Harry seldom spilled his foods and drinks, being raised by the Dursleys made sure he was cautious.

 

Ron smiled into his own cuppa. He had great friends. Friends that knew when not to ask questions. He loved being a Gryffindor.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was betaed by the lovely Flynn - while my regular beta is absent - the rest of the ´mistakes` are my own, much to Flynn´s dismay LOL.

**Chapter Four ******

“So."

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly as Neville broke the silence Harry hadn't been able to break himself. A strong hand gripped the pale-yellow soap firmly. Harry stared straight ahead at the slippery eggshell-colored tiles in the shower stall, concentrating on washing the grime from their friendly Quidditch game off his aching body - Neville had only watched them supportively - and Seamus had made it his _duty_ to trip Neville face down into the muddy grass. How was it fair that one from their dorm returned clean? 

****

“Later,” Dean called as he finished dressing and caught up with Seamus, who had been the first back inside to hog all the hot water. Harry´s ´yeah´ in response got mingled with Neville´s and Ron's.

****

“Look, mate, about Malfoy -” Harry tried, before a curtain of water was inhaled and a coughing fit to clear his airways took over briefly. “Fuck, the git is not even _here_ and he still managed to almost hurt me,” he choked out when he could speak again.

****

Ron's matured voice echoed off the bathroom walls surrounding the three friends when he started laughing, soon joined by Neville, then Harry. A strong, milky white arm lifted over his head as Ron began washing his armpit thoroughly. “Yeah,” he stated solemnly, to get back to Harry´s implied question. “They´ve been cursing him - well, at least hexing him, if not that - enough so he couldn't eat properly.” His sharp blue eyes met Harry´s green ones knowingly.

****

Harry´s hand clenched down on the soap bar so firmly that it skipped out from his grip and skidded across the wet tiles before bumping into the far away wall. Sounds of running water hitting bare flesh, then tiled floors filed the steamy air for a few moments.

****

All three males understood the silence between them - Harry knew on his own body what starving felt like - and nobody should be treated that poorly. No matter the crime. And Malfoy had been acquitted by the Wizengamot. 

****

Ron's long, freckled hands rose to soap his thick red locks, allowing Harry his time to come to terms with the reason why Ron couldn't do _nothing._

****

“Bastards,” it was Neville´s words that brought them back on track with the conversation they needed to have. He was the one who had been here the entire year - witnessing most of the things Malfoy had done as a Death Eater - and for him to speak up like this, meant that Ron could nod in approval of his own actions done correctly. 

****

“Yeah,” the voice was small, yet, loud enough to be heard. Harry turned off his water, leaning his head against the tiles, “Yeah, great catch, mate.” Pushing off the wall, Harry went to dry off and get dressed, leaving Neville and Ron to finish their own showers in silence. Because right now, there were no words that needed to be said - at least not until Harry could bear to be present again - as Harry seemed to prefer some time alone. With good reason.

****

-00-

****

“All right, settle down,” their potions professor said, as she finished flicking her wand at the board, leaving the instructions clear for today's lessons. “NEWT level potions requires great skills. Skills which demands to work _independently._ Yet, sometimes, a potion can be so complex that you need two pairs of hands unless you are a Master. Today is one of those situations.” 

****

Her hawklike brown eyes scanned the room of eighth-year students demanding her undivided attention. She was strict but fair. Despite her petite figure, even after having born twins, it seemed to rise above them all whenever she spoke. Her light blue hair was cut short, leaving her ears free to be stared at - which you _would_ \- not many professors would wear five sets of earrings in each ear. 

****

“Now,” she brought Ron back into reality and away from gazing at Malfoy's blond head - that seemed to be bent forward and emerged in writing down the instructions - in the far corner, from where Ron always stood between Harry and Neville. “I expect - since you are all of age - that you will _manage_ pairing up on your own. This will be your first test, as it will be unsupervised. You will not help your fellow classmates unless the situation turns critical, in which case you will also see fit to alert me. I shall be in my office next door, _trusting_ you all.” 

****

Her eyes met every single pair of eyes, letting them understand the seriousness. 

****

“This class has an uneven number of students, therefore one group shall be a trio, leaving one to observe. This lesson, one will be responsible for the cauldron and mixing the potion, another for preparing the ingredients the correct way. You may speak within the groups, but no one is allowed to take over the other´s task.” 

****

She stopped and walked to the front of her desk. “In three days, you will do this potion with the tasks in reverse. You have 2 hours, everything you´ll need is already in front of you - _oh,_ and no mixed boy´s and girl´s pairs - since this is a fertility potion, should there be any mishaps. Begin.” Professor Mintberg nodded firmly, then left them to their own mercies. 

****

Hermione and Hannah paired up, as did Padma and Susan, leaving the boys to do the same. Justin walked to the way back to work with Ernie, Wayne went to join Oliver, Nott sneered at Malfoy before packing up his things, trying his luck with the two Hufflepuffs, who accepted him. Why couldn´t Ron see beyond the Slytherins´ surnames?

****

Curious eyes followed Malfoy's body, already moving between his cauldron and chopping in perfect measured intervals, movements elegant and precise. Ron knew that the blond would be able to do this particular potion on his own if he was healthy: that's how talented he was. Ron didn't even cringe at the silent compliment aimed at the Slytherin that came to mind - but the point was, Malfoy _wasn't._ Healthy, that is. 

****

Blue eyes turned to look at Harry and Neville, who seemed to have followed the abandonment of Malfoy, too. Harry was the first to pat Ron on the back in silent agreement that Ron should abandon his task of observing.

****

Whispers in groups could be heard along with cutting, and bubbling potions, but Ron didn't let the sudden almost-silence - as he stood and walked to Malfoy and placed his satchel behind him - disturb him. Neville placed a restricting hand on Hermione, who had been on her way to save Ron from Malfoy's fury since the redhead had _clearly_ gone there to cause trouble - and nobody could risk failing this particular potion.

****

Ron´s gentle eyes stared down into vulnerable grey ones for just a second, a large pale hand then reached out to take the knife in Malfoy's hand. A shiver ran through Ron as their skins touched and he bit back a groan. _Merlin._ He hadn't _known_ that he had missed touching Malfoy. 

****

Why would he? They had always hated each other. _Well,_ now that Ron was of age he could acknowledge that their juvenile childish fights had been caused by their families´ feud, which seemed to go so far back that nobody could remember the reason anymore. Perhaps it had merely been a common dislike. From Malfoy's point of view, he disliked the redhead´s poverty because it was forced to the surface with the feud - he didn't make fun of other poor kids. From Ron's own point of view, the dislike had been caused by the Slytherin´s stuck-up ways. 

****

So, the dislike had been a circle, connected and brought on by the past. A past that neither really understood.

****

It was _stupid._

****

Ron felt Malfoy's fingers releasing the knife - a silent offer of acceptance - which he took. Body standing taller, shoulders relaxing, Ron smiled, causing Malfoy's eyes to widen and his hands to shake as he turned to stir the cauldron, the other hand resting on the table beside it.  
“It's alright, Malfoy.” Ron had no idea what made him speak the following words, too, but they seemed right, just like they had when Malfoy had broken down in front of him. “I´ve got you.”

****

Malfoy made a choking noise in the back of his throat that only Ron heard, since having ignored the rest of the students meant they had moved on with their own critical potions instead, lest they didn't finish on time. 

****

They worked in silence for another forty-one minutes, before Malfoy uttered his first whispered words in a raspy voice, letting Ron know that he probably had not spoken much - if at all - since his last conversation with Ron and his friends. “Thank you. Weasley.” 

****

Ron´s name was added as an afterthought.

****

Suddenly shaking fingers gripped the mortar firmer, throat dry for no reason whatsoever. “Ron.” He forced himself to stare at the mint leaves he was crushing, instead of giving in to the urge to witness Malfoy's reaction. The gasp Ron heard sent another wave of shivers down his spine, making him bite down on his tongue hard enough to actually hurt.

****

Don't say it. Don't say it - I don't think… Ron mentally chanted, not really comprehending why.

****

“Ron,” Malfoy breathed in a choked whisper of longing. 

****

Was he really that desperate for friendship that Ron´s was such a… gift… to make him breathless? 

****

Gulping down the non-present spit, hoping to drown his sudden act of nerves… of something… Ron let his big hand fall limply to his right-hand side. He breathed deeply in to summon his Gryffindor courage - that lately in the presence of Malfoy seemed to shimmer with something unknown to him - and reached out to grasp Malfoy's hand.

****

He gave it a light squeeze before letting go again. Malfoy seemed to stagger from the gesture briefly, almost upturning their practically finished potion in the process, before Ron's hands caught him and managed to steady both the Slytherin and the potion. Too close for comfort yet again, Malfoy's warmth seemed to burn Ron through both their layers of clothes. A blush rising to pale cheek - Malfoy could at least cover his own up as he was standing bent over a steamy cauldron: Ron had no such excuse - he swallowed.

****

“Steady now, don't want to fail us both, hm?” Ron chuckled like he would after one of his friends´ silly mishaps. Were he and Malfoy friends now? What should he call him?! Eyes narrowing when scrutinizing the blond, he added: “Did you eat this morning?”

****

“No,” the response was muffled by the righting of clothes and stirring of the potion again. Malfoy reached out for the Mint leaves to add them as the last step before it had to simmer for seven minutes, untouched.

****

Without consulting his friends, the next words left his mouth in a clear tone, leaving no room to argue. “You're eating at the Gryffindor table from now on.” Malfoy froze, and almost botched up his count of the last two stirs before stopping, placing the rod down on the table.

****

“Draco.” Ron decided to try it out. Turns out, speaking a former rival´s name didn't do anything bad to you in the end - Malfoy didn't speak, but he nodded - other than the slight stirring in an area Ron didn't want to explore when it came to a bloke. 

****

He stared at the pale skin, painted slightly pink from the heat emitted from the potion; at the blond hair groomed in a perfect shorter version than usual, just reaching below the ear. His eyes moved on to Malfoy´s broad shoulders and slender frame that would turn lean and muscled once he - Draco - would eat more, the firm and tight… Ron cleared his throat.

****

So, maybe a bloke wouldn't be so horrible?

****


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes in this chapter are my own since my Beta was out of reach. Feel free to let me know of any silly mistakes, should you find any. (still not a native speaker) Thanks for the support everyone!

**Chapter Five**

“Ron?” Harry glanced awkwardly at Neville while speaking to their friend, shifting his feet from side to side, one hand rubbing - mostly out of habit - at the back of his neck. Neville nodded firmly as he took a seat on Harry´s bed, which was located right next to Ron's. 

Neville finally took pity on Harry a few moments later, his large hand grasping the hem of the black robes that his friend wore, yanking Harry firmly down onto the light-brown covers next to him. Harry yelped and Ron chuckled warmly.

“Alright, guys?” the amusement clear in Ron´s voice as he lay there, stretched out on his own bed, long and strong limbs all covered up in warm clothes, regardless of the nice temperature in their dorm - even this time of year - the Autumn weather already on its way, early though it might be in late October. Come to think of it, it _was_ fall. How did Ron miss that?! Had he really been _that_ distracted lately? Shrugging inwardly, he closed his eyes and relaxed back into the softness of his cozy bed.

Someone cleared their throat, and Ron distinctly heard what sounded like someone shoving another person. There was heated whispering and shiting of feet, not to mention the sound of cloth against cloth. Ron smiled to himself and yawned. Neville must have lost then. ”Mate,” the teen said with more nerve than the redhead would ever think Neville would have grown into before the war. “Do you fancy, Malfoy?”

Whatever had been playing inside Ron's head that his friends might want to ask him about, _this_ had not been it. “Huh?” Some of Harry´s lack of eloquence might have rubbed off on Ron throughout their years together at Hogwarts. Alright, _fine,_ maybe it had been the other way around - nobody had ever thought of that - and Ron wasn't idiot enough to correct them. _Harry_ could bear having a ´stupid´ trademark on him, he was The-Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived… twice, if not more. Ron, on the other hand, was a Weasley, one of many redheads, with no particular perfected craftmanship or Magical superior skills. The loyal sidekick, formerly known as the-boyfriend-of-the-brain of their trio. 

Well, Hermione had sort of drifted apart from him and Harry lately. After she got a new boyfriend and became close with Ginny and Luna. Neville had been there to offer the perfect newly formed trio.

It was much easier now too, without the _sensitive_ ears of a female always to consider.

Ron still liked girls, they were awesome… for cooking… and bearing children… and… well, the sex sort of didn't work out too well for him and Hermione. Apparently, he was _´inconsiderate of her needs.´_ What a load of crap. If she wanted things done in a certain way, bloody tell him _how._ Girls want a virgin, because that's just so _romantic,_ having their first time _together._

Still, they want someone who can fuck like a God, at their first go. And he's supposed to be a bloody mind-reader, too! So, Ron wasn't fucking _hung_ like Percy of all people in his family - not to mention Hermione´s perfect boyfriend - Ron's cock was a perfectly _average_ size! Nothing bloody wrong with that… lots of blokes had cocks like that! Everyone in their dorm, just to mention a few! 

Blokes were much easier to hang out with! 

They say what they mean, what they want, what they need, and when! No beating around any damn bush there. Not in Gryffindor anyway. They eat when they are hungry, they go to the loo when nature calls, they ask someone out when they want sex. Alright, most guys would never admit that to any girl. And sure, there are some - even here at Hogwarts - who are saving themselves for their wedding night. Mostly they are pure-bloods, whose families demand a special Bonding ceremony. 

Luckily neither Ron's nor Neville´s do!

What if you get married to someone who doesn't like the same kind of things in bed - or elsewhere - you do? Divorce was still frowned upon in most families, especially in Ron's. There hasn't been one since… some Weasley male divorced some... Malfoy? - was that what the damn feud had been about?!

Ron shook his head to return to reality. “Birds are demanding,” was his answer to the question he was sure had been asked several minutes prior already. “Too sensitive, and too confused about what they bloody _want.”_

Harry stared at his best friend of seven years, mouth hanging open as if Ron had said something hard to believe. Ron looked at Neville who had turned a bright pink in his face and suddenly seemed to find the bed curtains particularly interesting. Ron glanced at them for a moment. They were the same maroon ones they had always been - probably since the school opened a thousand years ago - with gold embroidering.

“What?!” Ron had to ask when he finally decided that Neville was embarrassed and not admiring the bed´s knick-knacks. He crossed his arms over his chest. When had his sat up? “Are you telling me that Ginny is easy to read? Or to even please at all times?” This time it was Harry´s turn to turn scarlet and clear his throat. Ron met Neville´s eyes now. “And you, don't you bloody tell me that all those break-ups with Luna -”

“I´m not!” Neville´s voice was high-pitched when he interrupted Ron, who nodded at the admission. “But.. she´s… I´m…”

“It's worth it…” Harry muttered, shy all of a sudden. Neville nodded mutely.

Ron let his arms drop to his lap as he stared from one friend to another, thinking. “I'm not sure _I_ believe that.” He ran a hand through his hair and lay back down again. “I get enough craziness from the family. I love them, they´re just… loud and… demanding… the lot of them.” He looked at Harry for confirmation, he would _know._ “I am, too. And I don't need that in a relationship also. I need acceptance, understanding, and total honesty. And if love - if that isn't part of it...” He shifted and glanced at Neville who was biting his bottom lip. ”I can live without it.”

“Mate,” apparently, _this_ was when it got too much for Harry to hear.

Ron cut him off with a hand gesture. “I mean it, Harry. I´d be happy with simply comfortable. I have enough love in my life, so I won't be unhappy.” He smiled brightly, causing both Neville and Harry to look like he was mental.

“But, if… you´d welcome love, if…” Neville tried hesitantly as if he feared the reply would upset him too much. Like he couldn't possibly fathom Ron's reasoning. How could he when he was an only child with no parents available?

“Yeah, maybe. If he wouldn't go mental over it, too.” Ron sighed and scratched an itching earlobe. 

Harry shifted in his seat, “So, you´re… you´ve really made up your mind then… about…” He made a vague gesture with a hand, articulating what he had trouble expression in words.

“Can't be worse though, can it?” Ron grinned at them both. “Gryffindor courage and all that.” That earned him a laugh from Harry and a nervous snort from Neville.

“Yeah, I guess not, mate. Just -” Harry seemed to have loosened up by now, “We don't _care_ either way. Not even if it´s… Malfoy. We just wanted to make sure you´re alright.”

Neville lay down on Harry's bed and toed out of his shoes. “Who cares if you take it up the rear, as long as you don't use my…”

A bright blue-coloured pillow smacked Neville's face hard enough to bruise. Neville grabbed the pillow, met Harry´s amused green eyes and stated. “Oh, this is WAR!!!” Jumping from Harry´s bed onto Ron's, he landed roughly an inch from Ron's thigh. Ron moved swiftly to the side, kicking at Neville, who flew off the bed. Harry´s laughter died as an eggshell-coloured pillow hit him, causing his glasses to fly from his face, momentarily half-blinding him. With a flick of his wand, he summoned them back and dived right into the very… er… masculine, and not at all childish pillow fight… er… warzone!

 

-00-

 

Draco´s usual confident stride simply _wasn't there_ any longer. With a father in Azkaban for five years - he never actually killed anyone, and didn't participate on either side at the Final Battle - and his mother moving to France to start a new life with her portion of the Black wealth, Draco was left to himself a lot after the war. 

Blaise did his best, as Draco's best friend, to watch out for him. But being a Slytherin and aiding someone blacklisted was difficult. Impossible to do it openly at least. 

Draco didn't want to trouble his parents with the extreme bullying of his fellow Slytherins - half did it because he failed as a Death Eater, the other half because he had lost respect as a Pure-blood by being openly outed as a coward. 

Not that all students were causing Draco headaches or more. Students below fifth-year ignored him mostly. About half of the sixth-years sneered at him when they came across him, but not really bothering with more; it was the older, almost grown-up students that seemed to have the most problems with Draco coming back to the scene of the crime of his _misfortune._

Draco stopped moving as he reached the entrance to the Great Hall, took a deep breath and glanced around casually. He often wanted to laugh about the fact that each time he chose to go here to eat, he behaved more like a Gryffindor than any Slytherin would. He was supposed to either sulk, get even - which he couldn't due to his _wand problems_ \- or drop out.

Fuck them. 

He'd paid to be here too, a lot more than most here anyway if you took into account the amount of money that the Malfoys donated to the school every year someone from their family attended. It was a tradition. 

Draco knew he was trembling inside like a little girl. Swallowing back the bile that threatened to empty his stomach from what little he had eaten lately, he refused to acknowledge his fear. Easier said than done when he was too damn hungry to concentrate properly on studying. He had often wondered why students weren't allowed to summon a House Elf - but it would likely cost a great deal too much if every other student wanted something extra each day. And that would leave less to pay for supplies for school related things.

It was a pity Draco couldn't call his own House Elves to come here. 

Draco must have stood there, looking silly, for far too long when he heard a familiar drawl behind him. “Shame you got Crabbe killed, Malfoy. He would have been foolish enough to keep following you around, like a lost little puppy,” Theodore Nott spoke, loud enough to bring the attention to them from the few that were still eating dinner this late Friday evening. He must have gestured behind him when he went on. “Not like this one here.” Clearly indicating Gregory Goyle, who had switched bodyguard duties since the war, after Nott had taken leadership of the Slytherins, replacing Draco.

Snickering from several girls reached Draco´s ears, yet, he still refused to turn around. Draco had a reply that would have left him looking like an utter moron ready - but it was better than saying nothing - but was spared the humiliation.

“At least Goyle is brave enough to make a choice,” Draco most definitely _did not_ stagger when hearing Ron's voice. “You were too scared to pick any side.” Every single student and staff member were listening now. Draco _had_ to turn then, using the excuse of wanting to see Nott´s angry face, if not how carefree Ron might look.

“Neutral, during a war…” Potter chimed in clucking his tongue, casually leaning against the doorframe.

Longbottom grinned down at Nott, and Draco had to bite the inside of his cheek to not snicker, it was bad enough having three Gryffindors - and war heroes - coming to his aid. In public. “For a Pure-blood, that is extremely embarrassing.” He studied his fingernails, clearly confident that his friends had his back, should any Slytherin raise their wand. When he looked up and met Nott´s brown eyes, Ron laughed.

“Come on Nev, Harry, _Draco”_ \- the Slytherin didn't need to glance at his fellow housemates to know they must be gaping at the casual way Ron said his name - “He's Nott worth it.” 

They turned around to re-enter the Great Hall, Potter on Draco´s left side, Longbottom on his right and Ron behind him. “Ha! Good one…” Harry chuckled, and even Draco had to allow his lips to show he was amused at the pun.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

 

When Harry and Neville had both taken their seats at the Gryffindor table along with the two fourth-years, five first-years, and a single sixth-year, Ron noticed the way Malf-  _ Draco _ , was holding himself up. 

 

Well, he  _ wasn't. _ That was the problem! 

 

Growling inwardly at the picture the Malfoy heir gave - if only noticeable to him - Ron studied the Slytherin. His shoulders seemed to twitch when a Ravenclaw accidently dropped her knife, the sound propelling around the mostly empty Great Hall. His feet, not quite shifting on the spot, because  _ surely _ that would be too unbecoming of a Malfoy, however, it was probably only Draco´s strict upbringing that stopped them from doing so. The perfected indifferent mask he always wore was failing at the edges, and Ron had a feeling that in just a few more months, if not only weeks, it would drop entirely.

 

Draco looked  _ worn. _ Worse for wear. Like a shell that was slowly and steadily emptying itself from the occupant´s personality. Perhaps even his soul!

 

“Sit,” Ron hadn't  _ meant _ to cause Draco to flinch when his voice snapped angrily. It wasn't Draco the Gryffindor was mad at. It was his fucking housemates in Slytherin!

 

Luckily, neither Harry nor Neville had overheard him, so it was easier to offer Draco a reassuring smile as an apology. It seemed to work, because the blond took his seat between Ron and Neville, his legs only seemed to tremble slightly. 

 

Harry, sitting across from Ron offered Draco a plate of steaming hot trout. Draco stared at it for a frozen moment. The entire Great Hall had just now seemed to realize what was happening at the Gryffindor table, and the murmurs had already begun. Harry´s hand never wavered and he leant closer to Draco and whispered: “It's fine, Malfoy. They can't reach the foods here. We made sure of it.”

 

_ We? Who were we? _ Draco seemed to wonder, as his eyes flickered from the filled plate in Harry´s hand to his face, judging if he really was sincere. He must have come to the conclusion that he was as pale hands grabbed the offered food, and he nodded his thanks. 

 

Ron thought he probably didn't trust his own voice.

 

_ You´re an expert on Malfoys now, are you?  _ Ron's blue eyes glanced to his left side where Draco was still staring at his plate, hunger clear, if the way he was almost drooling all over the place, was any indication. Yet, something seemed off? 

 

“What it is?” Ron spoke softly, so no one besides the few gryffindors surrounding Draco could hear him.

 

Draco bit his bottom lip.  _ A new habit of his?  _ Ron asked himself as his eyes drifted to the pink tongue that briefly licked the lip before perfect white teeth tormented it. _ He shouldn't have to do that. I'd be happy to hel _ \- Ron cleared his throat, not trusting himself to go down that road just yet.

 

Draco coughed and said, voice low and tentative: “I'm allergic to fish,” as if saying those words would cause the Gryffindors to ridicule him. Or worse, allow him to starve!

 

Ron blinked when Neville asked from Draco´s left side: “Then, what do you eat on fish days? They serve fish twice a week.” 

 

Draco shrugged. “Vegetables and rice. Or potatoes if they have those.” Harry had stopped eating, green eyes studying the Slytherin. Neville was about to say something else when Harry got up and walked away from them, leaving Draco to tense all over. Maybe he thought Harry was about to hex him? Merlin, things had to have been bad for the Malfoy heir to be reduced to this! Ron had heard the tales of Draco´s ordeals having Voldemort in his home. He hadn't lost himself in the process then. Harry had spoken to the Malfoys after the trials and said as much. 

 

It must have all collided after his return to Hogwarts.

 

Neville´s blue eyes searched Ron's. He shook his head. He didn't know what Harry had reacted to: was it the starvation of Draco that had finally pushed his own memories forth and it had gotten too much to deal with? Or had he gone to discuss the bullying with the Headmistress, who was currently not in the Great Hall?

 

Both would have been just like Harry.

 

Either way, Draco needed them more right at this moment than Harry did. Harry was much stronger than Draco emotionally.  _ God, those were words Ron had never thought he'd be able to think.  _ After the War, Harry had been a mess, just like the rest of them. He had taken Fred's death worse than anyone else. He had  _ blamed _ himself for not killing Voldemort quickly enough. 

 

It was ridiculous.

 

They all chose to fight knowing what was at risk. It had taken three months of almost daily Mind Healing sessions for Harry to get over his complexes. 

 

Neither Ron nor Neville ate, the silence was threatening to become uncomfortable when Harry came back. He sat down as if nothing had happened and resumed eating his dinner. “I feel sorry for you, Malfoy,” he said between bites, as Neville slowly worked his way around his fish, too. Here it comes, Ron thought. “They have really outdone themselves tonight. It's amazing!” He grinned and reached for his goblet of pumpkin juice when Draco let out a tiny squeal - adorable, Ron mused - as a plate of juicy Roast Beef, roasted potatoes and grilled vegetables popped up in front of him, causing his elbow to land on the meat.

 

Draco wiped his elbow with his napkin, gaping, as he stared from his filled plate to Harry and back again, before meeting Ron's just as surprised blue eyes next to him. A strong hand with pale fingers reached out to close Draco's mouth. Ron's heart raced away when a deep blush painted the pale skin of the Slytherin´s neck and cheekbones. Ron grinned at Harry and nodded, Harry grinned back.

 

The grin fell from Harry´s face and his hands slowly came to rest on the table, utensils still grasped between his fingers. “You don't like Roast Beef?” he asked incredulously. 

 

Draco´s eyes snapped to Harry´s, Ron followed every interaction as he silently ate his dinner, if only to keep his stomach from growling so it wouldn't interrupt.

 

“Yes. Thank you.” Draco took a deep breath, eyes downcast again, studying the plate in earnest.

 

The blond jumped as Ron's hand daringly came to rest on his knee. He told himself it was a gesture of comfort, instead of a  _ want _ to touch Draco. The blush was back, only this time more profound, as Ron's thumb gently traced the right side of Draco´s knee. Draco coughed but made no move to push Ron away. 

 

He hoped it wasn't because he didn't dare while sitting amongst Gryffindors. That thought was almost enough for Ron to remove the hand again, but he didn't. Instead, he waited for Draco to come out with what was bothering him now. The large freckled hand spread farther and moved a bit higher up Draco´s leg, Ron worried if the way the blond tensed suddenly  _ did _ mean he wanted Ron to stop touching him.

 

He would respect that. 

 

Ron had read people wrong before. Even though they were females and they tended to send missed signals, and blokes didn't. Not to his knowledge anyway.

 

He tested his theory and went higher still, his hand now caressing Draco´s well-muscled Quidditch thigh - not caring at all if his friends might lean closer and catch him at it - noticing the way Draco bit savagely into his bottom lip.

 

Then Draco´s legs spread, leaving Ron more space to explore and Ron had to bite down on his own tongue to keep in the groan that would have exited his mouth. Draco´s skin was burning Ron's hand through his clothes, causing his hand to tingle, and he pulled it away after a gentle squeeze before he would do something that would embarrass his friends.

 

He was beyond caring about his own embarrassment.

 

Neville´s face was so red that Ron snickered, knowing he  _ had _ seen what he had done, Harry coughed but politely continued eating even though his small smile told Ron he knew, too.

 

Draco cleared his throat, having luckily not seen the trio´s silent communications. “I didn't expect…” he coughed and finally began his meal, clearly not able to talk at the moment.

 

When Harry spoke his voice was neutral and polite: “The House Elves will give you different foods from now on when they serve fish.”

 

Hands shaking too hard to eat without spilling, Draco placed down the utensils and grabbed his water and sipped it slowly. “Thank you, Potter.” His voice was still hoarse despite the drink, but Harry nodded anyway. He must have understood how difficult it would be for Draco to say those words more than once, to them of all people.

 

         -00-

 

“My Grand is sick,” Neville blurted later when they were eating dessert. They were the only ones still there, and usually the House Elves only offered desserts on Fridays, so Ron figured Harry had asked them today especially.

 

They still loved him for how he had treated Dobby when he died and would probably bend the rules for him as far as they could.

 

Licking the spoon free of chocolate, Ron tried to ignore the way his cock twitched with interest inside his pants when Draco glanced to his mouth and then looked away again. “What's wrong with her?” he asked, smacking his lips, tongue trying to catch the drop at the side of his mouth. Draco coughed and took another mouthful of his own ice cream. Ron bit back a grin.

 

“Her magic is turning against her.” They all turned to stare at the casual way Neville had spoken the words. He shrugged. “She was cursed before I was born, and the curse was dormant for a decade, then began eating her Magic slowly, and now it's turning it against her, causing her organs to fail, one by one.”

 

“Who cursed her?” It was the first time Draco had willingly spoken tonight and for a moment it seemed that he wouldn't get any answers.

 

“Dolohov, at the end of the First War.”

 

Draco flinched visibly at the mention of a fellow Death Eater, or perhaps he simply had his own bad memories of that man. “Are the Healers-”

 

“They´ve tried, Malfoy. Dolohov is dead, and he's the only one that knows the Curse he used.”

 

“But-”

 

Neville turned to look at Draco, face calm and patient. “We´ve known about it for a long time, and she's been to check-ups yearly, when it was dormant, even. They can't do anything without knowing which version of the Magic Depriving Curse Dolohov used on her. They know of three, and if they treat her for the wrong one she'll become a squib, and she´ll die from the internal bleedings the depriving of her Magic will cause within an hour or so. It was only a matter of time before reaching this stage of the Curse.”

 

Harry pushed his dessert away from him, placing his elbows on the table top. “Maybe we could check with the Black library, it's quite extensive.”

 

Neville shook his head. “You're not a proper Black, sorry,” he added when seeing Harry´s face. “Every Pure-blooded family have two libraries. One, that´s the family´s general one, and one, where the heavy Dark Arts are, but it's for the Heir´s eyes only. Most Pure-bloods, like the Longbottoms, Weasleys and more, have opened their Dark Arts to the Ministry´s archives, too. Meaning, they aren't hiding what they own. But-”

 

“You aren't Black by blood,” Ron cut off Neville´s rambling explanations. “Even though Sirius made you his heir you still don't have Black blood.”

 

“I do,” Draco said, and they turned their questioning eyes to him. He sat taller under their scrutinizing. “And my fath-” He cut himself off. “He might now the Curse.” He stared at the table and picked with his nails at the side of it, where someone had carved a hole. 

 

“Thank you,” Neville´s voice was smaller than it had been for the entire year. “I-I…”

 

“We´ll have to get the Headmistress unboard. She´ll have to give us permission to leave during some of the weekends to go to Grimmauld Place.” Harry looked at Draco, then at Neville and lastly at Ron. ”The rest of us can study there, while Malf-”

 

“ _ Draco _ ,” the Slytherin said with more confidence than Ron thought he felt, leaving himself open once more to rejection. “If we´re spending that amount of time together, I'm Draco.”

 

“Draco,” bless Harry, Ron mused, for not even pausing to consider the peace offering. “While you search for the Curse, the rest of us can study.”

 

Sudden silence filled their group when a strong, slightly shaking hand reached sideways to hover in front of Draco, causing the Slytherin to stare from Neville´s outstretched hand to his face and back again, before grasping it. Neville placed his other hand on top, his eyes shone with newfound hope. “Thank you, Draco. I know we might not success, but… you offering to at least try… it means a lot...”

 

Draco cleared his throat and nodded firmly, rising from his seat. “I should return to my dorm.” Harry and Neville agreed to go to McGonagall while Ron walked with Draco for a bit.

 

“You're alright, Draco,” Ron said as they rounded the corner and he grabbed the Slytherin´s arm to stop him before they would go their separate ways. 

 

“You´ll be alright? Down there?” He gestured toward the dungeons.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Suddenly feeling bolder Ron took a step closer, crowding Draco against the wall. He only had an inch on Draco but it was enough to give him the courage to lean in and crash their mouths together. Blazing fire threatening to consume Ron, travelled up his spine as Draco gasped in surprise. Ron sucked Draco´s lip into his mouth causing the blond to groan. Draco had not moved at all other than letting Ron explore his lips. When the Gryffindor brought their tongues together practically melting the redhead when desire flooded him, Draco slipped away from Ron's arms smoothly. Both males were breathing hard and fast. Ron blinked and licked his bottom lip.

 

“Draco,” Ron's voice pleading and desperate for more.

 

“I-I… I´m… I have to go…” he backed away from Ron.

 

“I´m sorry, I thought you wanted this, too,” voice heavy with need.

 

Draco shook his head. “It´s… I´ve never…”

 

“Me either, not with a bloke. If you need time, then… oumpf...” Draco´s body smashed into Ron's larger one, this time trapping Ron flat against the wall as Draco  _ finally _ kissed him back, with more passion than the Gryffindor had ever dreamed anyone could possess.

 

When Draco drew back, Ron chased his mouth not even close to being done tasting. “No… I need… shit… you're all fire and...” he panted.

 

Ron grinned. “Look who's talking.” He leaned in again but was stopped by two fingers on top of his lips.

 

Draco whispered: “This is weird for me. We´re blokes and our fami-”

 

“I don't care.” Ron lapped at the fingers, earning a groan from Draco. “Alright, I´ll take it slow. Just… you can't deny me more kisses… just a few here and there… no one´s kissed me like that before…”

 

“You´ll behave? Because I don't think I could control myself and I don't want to-”

 

“Yeah, I can do that. I´ll just… wank… obsessively... to the idea of your mouth on me…”

 

“Weasley,” the growl was a warning and one that Ron welcomed, because it gave him hope that Draco was still in this new and insecure shell. 

 

And damn it if he wasn't going to break him free.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, thanks for the long wait. I´ve been taking care of my sick parents, they are both recovering from a nasty virus!

 

**Chapter Seven ******

“Ron, you look like an idiot,” Harry stated airily when they were all back in their dorm. Neville was beating Harry at Chess, _ again _ , as Ron walked in, weird sort of smile almost creeping his friend out. The redhead shrugged and plumped down onto Neville´s bed to watch the ongoing game.

 

Harry lost a knight and cursed. Neville stared up at Ron then, contemplating the statement. “You look like…  _ you had sex _ !” he suddenly exclaimed, body turning around, waiting to hear all about it.

 

“Nah, just kissing.” Ron grinned wider when Harry whistled, before shaking his head.

 

“You have a bloody weird taste, mate… Malfoy…” the bespectacled friend teased.

 

Ron sat up, arms resting on his bent knees. “Tosser! He's a looker and you know it!” He glanced at Neville, eyebrow raised in challenge. “You like blondes, yo-”

 

Arms raised in defence, Neville said: “No, I´m not getting in on  _ that _ conversation. Not into blokes, and I don't care if you´re shagging one. Blond or not.”

 

Ron laughed, large freckled hand combing through his red hair. “Harry´s the one in denial, though… I´ve seen him checking out a bloke´s arse before.”

 

“I did not!” He bolted upright, upturning the Chess pieces. “I was checking out  _ his pants! _ They were nice… and I wanted-”

 

Ron snorted. “Yeah, whose  _ ´pants´ _ was I referring to then?” he asked, daring his best friend to lie to him. Or even better, actually  _ guessing _ the name, because it could be a few.

 

Harry sputtered indignantly, then flipped Ron the finger, when the words seemed to fail him completely. Ron laughed at the gesture and leaned back on his elbows, blue eyes piercing Harry´s green ones challengingly. “Zabini is always nicely dressed, the posh wanker.” Ron knew he was being mean, but Harry had brought this on himself.

 

Enjoying the way Harry turned scarlet, then crossing his arms over his chest and glared at him, Ron went on: “Not sure if Dean´s cloth-”

 

“Fuck you! I never checked him out!” Harry´s voice was shrill as he looked around the room as if making sure their friend wasn't here to hear them. “I like your sister, you git!”

 

“And black males it would seem,” Neville´s voice was casual and not hiding his amusement of his friend being outed.

 

“Yeah, never thought of it that way, Nev!” Ron said in awe. “Bloody, hel- oumpf...” Harry tackled him on the bed, but the redhead was both taller and stronger than his friend so he easily managed to flip them around, leaving Ron on top. His big pale hands gripped Harry´s, trapping them over his head as he struggled to free himself. He failed, Neville helpfully pointed out. 

 

Ron grinned. “Didn't know you wanted to jump me, mate. One Weasley isn't enough for you?” he teased and enjoyed the way his best friend of seven years blushed.

 

“I´ll kick your arse… I swear…”

 

Leaning closer to Harry´s personal space, Ron asked: “So, no kiss? I always wanted to bed the  _ Savior _ … maybe that would be enough to make me famous, too.” He was joking, and they both knew it, of course, but he couldn't help himself. 

 

“Let me go, you twat!” Harry fought Ron again, but he wasn't getting anywhere.

 

“You know, with all your squirming I might actually get hard…” It was so worth it to say those words watching Harry´s reaction.

 

“Ron!” he hissed, and he actually looked nervous.

 

“You guys want privacy?” Neville waggled his eyebrows suggestively and laughed when Harry growled in response.

 

“Admit it, and I'll release you.”

 

“No!”

 

Harry stared at Ron's grinning face and seemed to understand something was about to happen. “Well, I suppose you´ll have to explain  _ this _ to the rest of the guys then. They'll probably be back soon.” He paused for effect. “Neville can vouch that you jumped me after we talked about…  _ blokes _ … sexually…”

 

“You wouldn't… Nev! We´re friends, you wouldn´t bloody lie!!” Harry was panicking. Ron knew how much Harry loathed attention and speculations. 

 

“I wouldn't  _ really _ be lying, mate.” Neville grinned, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Besides, there was that time when you pranked me in the showers and-”

 

“That was months ago!!” Harry tried.

 

Neville shrugged. “Yeah, well… you're not the only one the Hat may have wanted to put in Slytherin…” 

 

Harry´s head slumped onto the pillow in defeat. “I'm so not having this conversation with you on top of me!”

 

                                                                                                                         -00-

 

Draco shivered, sitting at the desk the Room had provided for him like he always did whenever coming here. Which was a lot since he had actually moved here after the initial two weeks in Slytherin had been too much for him. His books ruined with ink so he had to replace them with new ones, his clothes dyed or shrunken, his bed charmed to toss him out in the middle of the night. Once, someone had tried to make the bed fold in on itself with Draco in it.

 

He could have  _ died _ . And would have, if not for Blaise.

 

It was the little things: a memory of his father, charmed to show up next to his bed. At first, it was simply an image of the man bowing to the Dark Lord, but it soon changed to something morbid. His father cursing others, or his father under the Cruciatus Curse. And finally dying. His mother's voice telling him how disappointed she was. So much, so that she had to leave the country and change her name. Things in his food and drinks; though there had been no poisons, yet. 

 

He couldn't deal with it anymore. Them, using his own fears against him. Over and over and over.

 

So he had left.

 

And he sought out the only place he knew he  _ could  _ be alone. Only, he would never truly be alone. Not in here.

 

Crabbe had  _ died _ . And it was his fault.

 

His stomach growled, clearly in great need of food. He left his Arithmancy homework out on the table, knowing nobody could reach them here and got up. His long legs carried him at a steady pace toward the exit.

 

                                                                                                                      -00-

 

The tiny House Elf popped into the Gryffindor dorm, silencing the Trio. “Mendy, is something wrong?” Harry asked. Ron raised a brow, not even trying to understand how it was that his friend knew its name at all. The tiny Elf looked up at Harry with huge eyes as it wrung its tiny hands.

 

“Master Harry Potter, Mendy is seeing Master Malfoy in the before damaged room. He is leaving there and going down. Mendy was cleaning portraits but Master is not seeing Mendy.” She stopped, one small hand picking at her left ear before Harry reached out to gently force her to stop. She smiled up at him, Ron blinked waiting to see what else would happen.

 

“Mendy is knowing that other snake-students is trying to have Master Malfoy leave, but she is not doings anything. She is not telling anyone. Mendy is a bad Elf, Master Harry Potter!” Ron had to cover his ears as the small creature practically shrieked the last couple of words.

 

Harry knelt down before her and she blinked up at him again. “Mendy, what are you talking about? Where did Malfoy -  _ Draco _ , Ron felt his chest grow warmer as his best friend corrected himself - go?”

 

“The room of Magic, on the seventh floor, Master Harry Potter.”

 

“Room of Requirements?” Neville asked tentatively.

 

Mendy nodded eagerly, worrying Ron that its head might fall off entirely. “Yes! Master Malfoy is be living there for weeks and weeks!! All by itself is he. Snake-students nasty creatures toward Master Malfoy!”

 

Harry thanked Mendy and told her to go again, then stood and glanced at Ron, then to Neville. “What the hell? I thought that place was destroyed,” he said.

 

Having already decided what to do, Ron picked up his shoes and bend down to put them on. “I'll go see what this is all about.” 

 

“Need help?” Neville inquired from his bed.

 

“Nah, I'll send a Patronus if it turns critical, yeah?” Ron shrugged as he stood up, tall and ready for anything, wand already in his hand. Just in case.

 

“Sure, mate. We'll be here, making sure Harry´s arse is wiped across the chess board. Again. For the fourth time today. As alw-”

 

The dirty sock that was spelled into Neville´s mouth left him gagging as he fought to spit it out, and Ron snorted with laughter when he closed the door after him. “Silly buggers, those two,” he muttered as he walked down the stairs.

 

The redhead had planned to camp outside the room until Draco would show up, which turned out to be not that long since the blond was already coming down the corridor. Draco froze when he felt someone's presence. It made Ron feel giddy seeing him relax again once knowing it was Ron standing there.

 

Not too long ago it wouldn't have been that way at all.

 

“Hey…” The tall redhead leaned against the wall with his shoulder, trying to control his anger toward the rest of Draco´s housemates. A strong pale hand grasped his wand harder before putting it away, having assessed the situation and coming to the conclusion it wasn't needed at the moment.

 

“Hullo,” Draco countered and stopped in front of Ron. “Is… was… did you want something?” The Malfoy Ron had known his entire childhood wasn't this stuttering male standing there awkwardly and somewhat of an echo of his former self.

 

“Just wanted to see you.”  _ I missed you. I want to kill your fellow Slytherins. Will you let me?  _

 

“Oh.” Draco´s head did a small roll sideways then backwards, flipping his blond locks out of his eyes.  _ Merlin, he was adorable!  _

 

His large Gryffindor bravery-incrusted hands reached out and pulled Draco closer. Draco gave a startled yelp that did something to Ron's insides that he  _ really  _ liked. “I missed you,” he decided to confess to at least part of the truth, hoping it might earn him a kiss. Faces only inches apart Ron waited for permission to taste the pink inviting lips. A pink tongue poked out, wetting the bruised mouth.  _ He has been biting his lips again.  _

 

“Yeah?” Ron smiled as Draco tried sounding coy but it came out like a fourth-year never kissed before instead.  _ Merlin, Ron liked this side of Draco, too. _

 

A freckled strong hand rose to a pale face, gently caressing the high cheekbones with its thumb. “Going to kiss me then?” Ron asked, slightly breathless already just from standing this close to Draco. “Merlin, you're gorge-”

 

Ron's mouth was invaded by the most skilled tongue he had ever allowed anywhere near said body part. He moaned when Draco´s lithe body pressed closer and a hand grabbed his hair and pulled, just enough to hurt.  _ Fuck, that felt good, too!!  _ Ron's traitorous hand reached down and cubbed the firm, yet, so very round arse.  _ Fuck, I wouldn´t min _ \- Draco pulled away and left the Gryffindor panting heavily.

 

Ron's hand were still holding the lean body close, making sure the blond couldn't run away. The redhead groaned as Draco´s head slumped forward, resting on his strong shoulder. Warm breath against his skin made it tinkle as Draco turned his head slightly. Ron's large and strong arms pulled the Slytherin even closer, enclosing him in a hot embrace.

 

Draco sighed and finally brought his own arms around Ron's tall form and returned the sudden hug. “Merlin, you feel so good.” Ron had always been blunt, and he had no bloody intention to stop just because he was now  _ dating? Seeing? Snuggling _ with Draco Malfoy of all people.

 

“Mmm, Malfoy's are the best one can get.” Ron could just spot the spoiled brat underneath the surface and had to chuckle. Suddenly, he could  _ see _ that Draco was just repeating what he had been raised to believe. He wondered if most of Draco´s acts had been caused by the same beliefs. He found he didn't really care because the Malfoy in his arms felt so bloody good. Like he belonged there. And he was a Weasley. What they finally got their large and greedy hands on they were not inclined to let go. 

 

Ever.

  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it´s been two weeks. Found out my dad has cancer, he had surgery :-( We don´t know if he´ll survive or not. And, I found out I´m having my fifth child this December. YAY!

_ AN: Getting a little inside Draco´s head too from now on. For those of you who can't deal with shifting perspectives, I´m sorry. _

**-00-**

 

**Chapter Eight**

 

“You think we should check up on them?” Neville asked as he lay down after beating Harry at Chess and Harry had refused a rematch. At least tonight. Stretching his limbs until the crack of bones shifting comfortably back into place was heard, Harry turned to look at his friend.

 

Scratching his cheek with his right hand, he said: “Nah, Ron said he'd give word if he was in trouble. Malf -  _ Draco _ hasn't really been himself these past couple of weeks, so I wouldn't worry.” He shrugged at the pointed look he received in return.

 

Neville played with the belt holding his trousers up unconsciously. “Yeah, but there could still be other snakes around, though,” he pointed out.

 

Harry´s green eyes blinked, staring at the spot above Neville´s head for a few silent moments before finally responding. “We'll give it another thirty minutes then.” Neville nodded in agreement. “Can you set the alarm, I'm knackered.” He yawned, not bothering to hide it or the sound coming from his mouth.

 

Neville chuckled. “Sure, you lazy bugger.” Harry didn't even open his eyes to see if the finger he flipped at his friend was aimed correctly.

 

Neville´s laugh was the last thing Harry heard before dozing off.

 

**-00-**

 

“What are you doing here, anyway?” Draco asked, slightly breathless and with adorable pink ears, hair all tousled by Ron's large and manly hands. He stared up at the blue eyes that seemed to contemplate what to answer. Draco frowned.

 

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly, not yet moving away from the blond's warmth. “Er,” he not-so-eloquently began, Draco blinked and waited. “Some House Elf came and found Harry, Neville and me. Said she´d noticed you here and that…” he paused, Draco gave him a pointed look, encouraging the redhead to go on speaking. “... your dorm mates mistreated you.”

 

Ron tightened his hold on Draco as he tried to back away from him. The redhead easily kept the blond from struggling, as if he was very comfortable in Ron's strong arms, to begin with. 

 

It made the Gryffindor all giddy inside. 

 

“You already knew that they did,” Draco mumbled, not looking at Ron anymore, but at the wall beside them.

 

Ron nodded. “Yeah, but not that you'd moved out.”

 

The Slytherin startled, not expecting other Houses to know this. The Slytherins didn't gossip outside their own House. He tried to move away from Ron again, but the redhead was not having any of it. 

 

“Draco, I understand.” The blond looked at Ron again, while his lip was being tormented by his teeth. Ron reached out and freed the lip, gently running his thumb over it to ease the bruise. Draco flushed under the Gryffindor´s scrutiny. “Hey, it's alright, Draco. Nobody would think less of you for being scared.”

 

Draco huffed. “I´m not-”

 

“It's alright. Everyone  _ is _ once in a while.” Ron's left hand caressed Draco´s back. “Your entire House is tormenting you. I´d be scared if that was me!”

 

The Slytherin scuffed. “Liar. You´re a Gryffindor and-”

 

Ron laughed. “So? You think  _ we _ don't get spooked? Blimey, Draco. Even Harry´s been terrified half his life-” he stopped speaking. “Not my place to tell you, but just know he has. Alright?” He made sure Draco was still paying attention to him by turning his head gently as he tried to look away. “He killed Voldemort, and he was fucking scared shitless.”

 

Draco flinched hearing the name, but Ron thought it would do him no favours to hold anything back now. He needed to get him to see reason. That he wasn't a… coward. “You've been brave.” Draco snorted, but Ron shut him up with a single look. One he might or might not have inherited from his mother. “Anyone else would have left.” Ron contemplated if he wanted to say the next words or not. “I hear Snape was bullied this much too or ignored. He didn't have anyone else either. And look how he turned out because he didn't reach out to anyone.”

 

“I have Blaise,” Draco mumbled, clearly uncomfortable learning this about his own Godfather. Even if he was deceased. 

 

Ron briefly wondered which one Blaise was. “Good. That's good. And now you have me, and Neville, and Harry, too.” Ron enjoyed the blush painting Draco´s cheekbones pink. It did something to him he shouldn't be thinking about in a supposedly serious situation like this. He bit back his groan and tried to ignore the half-hard prick in his pants. “You do. Now, how about you show me where you live?”

 

Draco looked away again. “I´d rather not. At least, not right now.”

 

“Alright.” The blond's head snapped up, clearly surprised by Ron's answer. Ron wondered if Draco wasn't used to people respecting his wishes.  _ Fuckers. _

 

**-00-**

 

The alarm startled Harry and Neville out of their teenage slumbers. “God, it's been ages since I've slept during the day,” Neville stated as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned.

 

“Not me,” Harry grinned and put on his glasses, studying his friend. “You must have needed it, though. I can't remember you ever taking a nap because one of us did.”

 

“Nah, I mind my bed at night. Unlike others.” He caught the pillow Harry magically flipped his way. “Tosser. Teddy must love you and your silly urge to jump head first into pillow-fights.”

 

Harry laughed and nodded. “He's too young for that now. Once he's older, I´ll teach him all my tricks.”

 

“Oh, yeah. He's one?” Neville asked as he swung both legs over the side of his bed, facing Harry.

 

“That's right. Just learned to walk on his own. Andy says it's been years and years since she'd had to place her knick-knacks away.” He paused, “I could imagine Tonks would have been a child that broke a lot of things.”

 

Neville grinned. “She was clumsier than me. And _ that's _ saying a lot.”

 

Harry stood and stretched, a saddened look on his face briefly. “I miss them all so much,” he whispered.

 

“Bloody Voldemort and his fucking wars,” Harry turned around, not at all used to hearing Neville cussing. The taller male shrugged. “He should have died instead of his mum.”

 

Harry nodded in agreement. “How're your parents?” He was one of the few that understood some of what Neville went through, not having his mum and dad around to talk to either. Harry couldn't imagine how much it must hurt to see them, but not having them acknowledge you back.

 

Neville had grown up without his parents´ presence, so he simply shrugged again. “Not much improvement. When Bellatrix died, they got a bit better. The Healers think she cursed them with something other than… you know… and when the bitch died the Curse lifted.” Harry studied Neville. He hadn't known that, but, of course, they had all been so busy with rebuilding the Castle and burying friends and family members, and… moving on.

 

“Their brains aren't as messed up as the Healers always thought. My dad's never going to get any better than he is now, because they cursed him more, being the Head of the family and all. But they say there's a really slim chance mum might recover enough to… go home.”

 

“Neville,” Harry breathed. “That´s…”

 

“Hope. Yeah, just like… with Nan, now that Draco wants to try and help. It's better than what we had before.” He offered a small smile and Harry returned it. 

 

“I just have to use the loo, then we´ll go see where the bugger went.” Harry dashed away, leaving Neville to himself with the thoughts of a possibly brighter future.

 

**-00-**

 

“Come on then,” the redhead said cheerfully.

 

“Where are we going, Ron? I need to finish my schoolwork. It's part of-” he stopped himself before saying something that would surely make his voice betray him. Ron gave the hand he had grabbed onto and begun to pull the Slytherin with him a squeeze. 

 

“I´m kidnapping you,” he said playfully to lighten the mood of his new - Lover? Boyfriend? 

 

Draco could have easily escaped the firm grip the redhead had on him. But he liked the warmth. It had been so long since someone had wanted to touch him.  _ That way.  _ If he wasn't watching where his feet were taking him he would have closed his eyes with a deep sigh.

 

He felt  _ safe _ .

 

They walked for what seemed like ten minutes, prolonged by Draco´s hesitation, so Ron had to practically half-drag him most of the way. 

 

“Password.” Draco stared at the portrait of a heavily obese dark-haired woman.  _ Where did Ron- ohgod, this was the Gryffindor entrance!? What in Merlin's name were they doing here!? Didn't Ron know tha- _ The portrait swung open, revealing an oval hole with a small step.

 

“I-I-I… this is…  _ I can't, _ Ron…” he whispered. The redhead turned to smile reassuringly at his boyfriend - that's the label he liked best - and nodded.

 

“Yeah, you can. Come on in. Nobody will harm you if you´re with me.” He winked but still hadn't moved from their frozen spot just outside the portrait. 

 

He wanted Draco to make the decision himself.

 

Draco straightened and looked behind him as a first-year walked around them, not even bothered by him being here.  _ Of course, she isn´t. She doesn't know you! _

 

“Draco, I promise-”

 

“Ron?” Draco fought the desire to _ run _ as the she-Weasley noticed them, and when she spoke the entire common room fell silent. The blazing fire was the only thing keeping the silence from turning absolute. “What's going on?” Draco was no expert on Gryffindors, especially females, but she didn't sound too hostile.

 

“Hey, Gin.” Ron shifted a bit so he was partly in front of Draco as if he was trying to protect him from his own blood.  _ His own family _ . Draco tried to swallow but his throat was too dry for that and he coughed instead, though not entirely by choice. Ron's sister glanced at Draco, studying him, before meeting Ron's eyes again.

 

“I'm showing Draco Gryffindor House,” Neville and Thomas had come a little closer, standing behind Ron's sister. “He's going to be staying here from now on.” Draco froze, blinking rapidly, not at all sure he had heard the redhead right. 

 

_ What?!  _

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dad had 21 tumors removed! Sighs.  
> Oh well, next chapter is finally up.

**Chapter Nine**

 

_ “What!?”  _ For a moment Draco actually believed that the shrill voice, clearly on the verge of some sort of panic attack, had been his own. Yet, it hadn't been. His body tensed all over when he took in the menacing-looking  _ harpy _ of Ron's sister as she took one step closer to where he was standing slightly behind Ron. 

 

“It's not up for debate, Gin. He'll be staying in our dorm, not yours, anyway.” Draco could feel - not for the first time - the comforting heat of Ron's strong Magic as he spoke the words with a confidence Draco himself lacked. And had been lacking for months.

 

“I will not have  _ him _ sleeping with my brother!” Harry had come down, too, and placed a gentle hand on his girlfriend´s shoulder. She violently shrugged it off, almost causing Harry to lose his footing, making the bespectacled Gryffindor to frown in surprise. 

 

Strong freckled arms rose and crossed across his broad chest, as Ron scowled, waiting for the explanation from his sister that didn't seem to come without being coaxed. He said: “They cleared him of all charges. We were all there, Gin. Harry even testified on his behalf.” The tone was firm and held no room to contradict that statement. 

 

She snorted in disgust.

 

Of course, the Weasley bint didn't stop there, and Draco would soon understand what dating a redhead really meant! “He's using you! And I won't have him turn you into a-” She seemed to consider her words,  _ finally _ , when realising that practically the entire House of Gryffindor was paying attention. 

 

Ron chanced a glance around the common room, not really seeing anyone other than his own sister this upset. Sure, there were other angry faces, mostly among those who weren't Pure-bloods like Ron, who shared his beliefs when it came to the Wizengamot. Most were simply curious to see where this was going. 

 

Two decorated war heroes. Family members even. Going at each other!

 

“Turning me into a what, Gin?” Ron saw some of his closest friends flinch, knowing that  _ this _ was the fiery I-don't-take-any-crap-from-anybody-anymore, Ron. And he could bloody well be dangerous!

 

Cheeks flushed, hands clenched tight at her sides she yelled: “A bloody pillow-biter!”

 

Ron's arms dropped to his sides, mouth falling open in shock. Draco heard the gasps, the murmurs and the outraged retorts.  _ She couldn't possibly be saying what he thought she was saying? Charlie was gay for Merlin's sake _ ! Ron thought.

 

_ “Gin!” _ Ron heard Harry´s silent gasp. “Surely, you can't mean that-”

 

The Weaselette swung around, staring wildly from Neville to Thomas, then Harry. “It's filthy! And it's wrong! Men cannot have children with other men!”

 

Draco  _ knew _ that his mouth hung open, and it probably wasn't all that attractive. But he couldn't damn well help it. Granger had just  _ slapped _ the red-haired bint across her face hard enough to almost hurt Draco´s cheek, too. Ron's sister gasped, and her hand rose to the already bruising cheek. 

 

“How dare you!” Granger snapped. “What kind of simple-minded  _ bitch _ can look at her own brother - who has not been this happy since Fred died - and speak such foul words!” 

 

The she-devil opened her mouth to reply, face practically fuming with anger, and from where Draco was standing Harry wasn't too happy either. Glancing at Ron he noticed the tense shoulders, the too straight back and the large pale hands were shaking as if he was trying to comprehend what was happening around him.

 

_ That stupid cow.  _ He couldn't allow her to break Ron - family was everything to him - and this  _ could _ break him. He needed him!  _ He _ was the weak one, and how would he even cope for the remaining eight months without him!? Draco almost groaned when the realization hit him with the strength of a Hippogriff.

 

_ Merlinfuck! I'm in love with him. _

 

Draco blinked and forced himself to keep breathing. In and out. In and out.  _ Don't panic. Don't panic!!!  _ Before Draco got his brain operating again and could actually do something, he felt a big and slightly sweaty hand slipping into his own, squeezing just once.

 

Sweet Merlin. Here Ron's sister was, not only outing him to their entire House but also letting him know how vile she thinks he is for having these types of sexual urges. And  _ he _ was the one comforting Draco through his pathetic panic-attacks!

 

_ Yes, I bloody love him. _

 

Draco took a brave step closer to Ron, standing side by side for the first time, allowing the redhead´s Housemates to see him properly, making himself vulnerable to not only hexes but also ridicule. 

 

“Hi Draco,” Neville then said, suddenly leaning against the wall at this other side. Draco felt a warmth spreading across his entire body slowly, yet, it made him feel grateful for the interaction. He knew he wasn't blushing since he remembered  _ that _ feeling all too well, especially lately! He didn't recognize the feeling inside him now though. Gratitude? Loyalty? He swallowed. 

 

No,  _ friendship _ .

 

Draco offered a genuine smile to Neville, causing more than one person in the room to start murmuring. Wait, what? Why weren't the two females yelling anymore? 

 

The Slytherin gawked when he saw Granger holding her wand, pointing it at Ron's sister. “Good luck finding someone who knows the Counter Curse to  _ that _ spell! When you're ready to apologize, and I don't care if you are stupid enough to keep being a homophobe - but you shall apologise - then, I´ll consider returning your ability to speak!” Granger lowered her wand - she must have felt confident that Weaselette didn't know wandless Magic - and turned to look at the two of them holding hands, for the first time. 

 

“ _ Oh, Ron _ .” Draco´s mouth was still open when Granger embraced her ex-boyfriend so fiercely that she might as well include Draco in the hug, her wild hair got into his mouth and he coughed. Granger clearly got the wrong impression and startled, letting go of Ron at once. “I´m sorry! I just… he's still my friend…” And she really did look apologetic.

 

Draco snorted. “I almost swallowed your hair.” He needed to say  _ something _ , lest they all thought him a possessive bastard. Ron had friends, he understood that. 

 

He just didn't like they also used to share his bed! Not that he was jealous. Of course not! 

 

“Mate, I'm so sorry. I didn't… Merlin, I never knew she felt that way…” Harry sounded  _ devastated _ learning this truth about his girlfriend´s beliefs. He shifted on the spot, not really meeting Ron's eyes. “I´m…” He stared at Ron. “I can't be with someone who…”

 

Ron nodded in understanding, hand coming to rest on Harry's shoulder, in a gesture Draco could only interpret as permission to dump his sister´s sorry arse. “Yeah, I know.”

 

Harry shrugged and straightened, looking from his best friend to Draco. “So, why don't we show you around, then. I´m warning you though, Draco, take my bed even by mistake and I´ll throw you into the Lake!” He laughed when seeing the disgusted face Draco made.

 

Ron leaned closer as he dragged Draco along with him toward their dorm. “He doesn't share too well. Only child and all,” he said, snickering as Harry turned and flipped him the finger before turning around again to lead them the rest of the steps up.

 

“We´re getting a pet snake, then?” Thomas asked once they entered, eyes tuned in on Draco. The Slytherin stared at the messy room with five beds, covered in red and gold and caught the sneer before he would get tossed out. A Gryffindor dorm had to be better than  _ the place where they never found Vincent´s body _ .  Draco shivered.

 

“Oi! Pet _ this _ snake without my permission and you´ll be losing your wank-arm, Dean!” A freckled finger poked harshly into the dark-skinned chest.

 

Finnegan burst out laughing, eyes roaming over Draco´s lean body and the blond tried not to squirm too much under the scrutiny. “Wouldn't min´ petting tha´, mate.” This time it was Neville that laughed alongside Harry as the two of them flopped down onto their respective beds as if to show which ones were off limit.

 

“Yeah, try it, Seamus, and let's see how long you´ll live.” Weasleys were a possessive bunch, weren't they? 

 

“Well, I for one can promise to not  _ pet _ your loverboy,” Neville said, placing his hands under his head as he lay down and closed his eyes while grinning.

 

“Me too!” Harry smiled and winked at Draco, who fought the urge to stick out his tongue in return. _ Bloody Gryffindors _ .

 

“Yeah, yeah. Any funny business, Malfoy. I´ll curse your arse! Got it?” Thomas said, still not completely at ease with having a Slytherin sleeping in the same dorm. Draco simply nodded, thinking he was lucky to be allowed this much. Slytherins would have acted far worse had a Lion entered their lair.

 

_ Holy fuck! I´m going to be sleeping with five Gryffindors?! There are only five beds, where am I-shite…  _ Finally realizing that he would have to share a bed with his… with the… with Ron… 

 

Well, at least his cock seemed to be looking forward to that, judging by the way it grew inside his pants.  _ Merlin, not now! _

 

He shifted uncomfortably, before sitting down onto Ron's - their? - bed. A strong arm circled his waist and drew him firmly back against the broad chest possessively. “Mine,” the whisper couldn´t be heard by anyone else. Yet, it still made Draco blush crimson. Which was not really all that attractive a color on his pale skin. He should have been mortified when Ron sucked on his neck with four Gryffindors watching them. Why the fuck were they watching!? Bloody perverts!  _ Oh, that felt so good _ . Draco´s hand rose so his fingers could slip into the red hair with a possessive grip of his own.

 

“I guess he really did change then,” Thomas mumbled before exiting the room to go study, Finnegan right behind him.

 

“Stop that, you-” Draco hissed, only making his boyfriend suck harder.

 

“Or I could suck on somethi-” the red-haired demon suggested.

 

“Okay! My cue to leave then. Er- welcome to Gryffindor!” Harry scrambled out of the room, highly embarrassed, only tripping over his own feet once. Neville didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave though.

 

“Just close the curtains and be quiet, yeah?” He took out his Herbology assignment and began reading it over, then mumbled something, before grabbing his books and began checking where he´d made the mistake.

 

Draco did not yelp as Ron pulled him onto the bed, lowered him onto his back and attacked his mouth. Just like Draco didn't groan in approval as he returned the kiss eagerly.

 

The curtains closed abruptly. And he was pretty sure Ron hadn't been the one to do it.

 

“Draco,”  _ fuck, _ hearing Ron's voice, pleading and bloody sexy with that raspy twist to it made Draco buck into the body above him. That earned him a moan as Ron's sinful mouth worked its way south on Draco´s body.

 

Draco should have cursed the redhead as his hands yanked at the sides of his shirt, ripping the buttons off in the process. But he had never been worshipped the way Ron's tongue was before. 

 

“Might want to try your luck with the Muffliato, mate. I´m not your servant.” Neville, the cheeky bastard, had the audacity to laugh when Draco yelped and made a grab for his wand.

 

It was one of the silly spells he was still allowed to perform this year.

 

In his fumbling, he had found Ron's instead of his own, on reflex he flicked it casually, silently whispering the incantation. Ron's blue piercing eyes radiated with heat that made Draco squirm underneath him. 

 

“I like it when you have your hands on my wand,” his throaty voice let out, strong hands lifted Draco´s own above his head, making sure he didn't move them. Draco didn't know if Ron had really meant the wand, or if he was making an innuendo that Draco should reach out and-  _ Merlinshairyballs _ …

 

When had Ron removed his trousers?!

 

He clearly had, since he was now mouthing Draco´s hard cock through his pants. “Ron, that's… maybe we should…” Even though Ron had removed his hands from Draco's arms, the blond still held them obediently above his head.

 

Ron sucked, causing Draco's eyes to roll back and his hips to rise. Firm hands held him in place. “I can stop anytime you want, babe… just say the word, and I will.” The devilish mouth continued to suck and nibble and tease the shit out of Draco´s leaking cock.

 

“Please…” Merlin, it had been so long.

 

Large freckled hands caressed the inside of Draco's thighs. “Please, what, babe?”

 

“Suck me.” The words were merely whispered as if Draco was too embarrassed to be asking this. Begging, even. Yet, Ron heard them. He groaned and pulled down Draco´s pants, allowing his cock to spring free from its restraints.

 


End file.
